The Renesmee Saga
by xx.simply.forever.xx
Summary: What happened after Breaking Dawn? Find out what in The Renesmee Saga! Rated M in some parts.
1. Renesmee's Sick Day

**Disclaimer:**

**SM- "Say it."**

**Me- "No. I will never say those terrible words."**

**SM- "Say it!"**

**Me- "NO!"**

**SM- "Fine, then I ban you from reading or seeing "Twilight" ever again."**

**Me- "FINE! As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the "Twilight" characters or "Twilight." :(**

B Pov-

I was laying in bed with my wonderful husband, Edward, when I heard our little angel, Renesmee, say, "Mommy, Daddy." It sounded like she was crying so Edward and I got up, got dressed, and ran to her room in in-human speed.

Her face was red from the crying and Edward and I ran over to her and I picked her up in my arms. "Baby, what's the matter?" I asked.

She put her hand to my face and I noticed that it was hotter than usual. She also showed me that she was in pain.

"Hey, Edward, can you go get me the thermometer from the kitchen?" I asked him and he nearly flew out the door.

He came back with the thermometer and a glass of water. Renesmee probably told him though her thoughts. He came and sat by me and gave me the thermometer.

"Renesmee, honey, this is going to feel weird just for a couple seconds." I said and I put the thermometer in her ear. A couple seconds later, it beeped and I pulled it out of her ear to see something I didn't want to see.

It read 113.7 degrees. He body temperature is 108.3 degrees, so it is over 5 degrees higher. That was bad.

I showed it to Edward and he looked like he was going to pass out. "Bella, we need to call Carlisle." He said.

He took out his phone and called the main house.

"Carlisle, we have a problem with Renesmee." He said.

"_What is it Edward?" _Carlisle asked.

"Renesmee has a very high fever and she looks like she is in pain." My baby girl in pain, I didn't want that, I wish that there was something that I could do.

"_How high is it and where is she hurting?"_

"Honey, where are you hurting."

"Awwll over, daddy. It hurts to move my wegs and arms." I hated hearing that and it sounded like her voice was shaking.

Edward put his hand on her cheek and said to Carlisle, "Her fever is 113.7 and she said that she is hurting everywhere."

"_Well, to lower the fever, put her in a bath of cold water and fill it with a couple ice cubes, and for the pain, the bath should help with that also. I will bring some motrin over to help lower the fever quicker." _

"Thank you." Edward said and then hung up. He turned to me and said that he was going to go get the bath ready. 2 minutes later, he called my name and I picked Renesmee up and took her into the bathroom.

I took off her clothes and said, "This is not going to be the most fun thing in the world for you, but it will help."

"Okay, Momma." She said with that adorable little voice. I put her in the bathtub and she screamed, "SOOOOO COLD!"

Edward was right beside me and he started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You should hear her thoughts." He said. Renesmee heard that and she motioned me to come closer to her. I did and she put her hand to my face and she was thinking warm thoughts, like hot cocoa, roasted marshmallows, and a fire. It was funny to hear it because of the images.

About 15 minutes later, I took her out and checked her temperature again. It was down to 111.2 degrees. That was reliving.

"Edward, her fever is down to 111.2." I said and then turned to Renesmee, "Are you still hurting?"

"Yes, but it's not really noticeable." She said. That was even more reliving.

"And Momma?" she asked.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Can you put me in bed? I'm tired still." She asked. I put her clothes back on and took her to bed. Edward was waiting there, sitting on her bed.

When he looked up and saw me, he stood up and came over to me and Renesmee.

"Are you feeling better angel?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy." She replied. He took her out of my arms and tucked her into bed. I walked over to them and leaned down to kiss the top of her head and said, "Sweet dreams baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too. And you too Daddy."

"I love you as well my precious angel." He said and kissed her cheek. She then closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Edward and I were walking back to our room when all of the sudden we heard this loud banging sound…

**This is going to be a series of mini stories. I don't know how many there will be but I think the next one won't be a one shot. **

**Also, I want to say thank you for giving my stories the time of day. I really means a lot. **

**Please review. It's not that hard. Just press the button!**

**If I get 20 reviews I will put up a long story for the next one.**

**15= medium**

**10= short**

**5= very short**

**I put up the sequal! I really hope you like it!**

**With Twilighty Love,**

**.**


	2. Danger Returns

**In this series, Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee. He doesn't really like her because she killed Bella and she had to be changed, But he doesn't hate her.**

B Pov-

Edward and I turned around and walked to the door. He opened it and it was Alice.

"Alice! What are you doing here? You could have woken up Renesmee." I whispered yelled.

"Sorry Bella, but you guys might want to know something."

"What is it?" Edward asked. Apparently, Alice was blocking her mind. She grabbed mine and Edward's arms and dragged us to the couch.

"Alice. You are starting to freak me out." I said.

"Well… You remember Victoria, right?"

"Of course." Edward and I said in unison.

"Well, she has a sister named Veronica and she is a vampire also."

"And?" Edward said.

"Well, she found out that Victoria was dead and apparently, Victoria told her about us. But, the worst part is, she found out about Renesmee and she is creating another army to come and kill you guys and Renesmee." I was in shock. My baby is in danger, again? Why does this happen to her? She is only 6 months old.

I started crying with no tears and Edward put his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. Then Alice said, "Come over tomorrow when Renesmee wakes up, then we will talk about it. Bye."

She left and then I a major breakdown. "Why us? Why does this always happen to us?"

"I don't know baby." He was crying too. We sat there crying for about 20 minutes, then I asked, "What do we do?"

"We fight."

"What will we do with Renesmee?"  
>"We will worry about that when it comes. But when she wakes up, we need to tell her."<p>

"Okay."

"Let's just not worry about it right now." He said and carried us to our room.

When the sun rose, I was laying on Edward's chest with our arms wrapped around each other. About, 5 minutes later, we heard a pair of little feet running to our room, so I put on my gown and Edward went into the closet to get dressed.

Renesmee came running in full speed and jumped onto the bed and into my arms.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I said.

"Good morning, Momma." She said, "Where's Daddy?"

"Good morning, baby girl!" Edward said when he came out of the closet.

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Renesmee, we need to talk about something."

"What is it, Daddy?"

"We have a problem. About a year ago, a mean lady named Victoria, created a vampire army and came to try to kill Momma and me. But, we killed her and her army with the help of the wolves. But, we didn't know she had a sister. Now, her sister found out that we killed Victoria and she found out about you too. So, she is coming after us now and she is creating a army to kill all of us."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, angel. But, we don't know how many there are. But, we will be okay and so will you." I said.

"When are they coming?"

"We don't know yet." Edward said.

I opened up my shield and told him, _"We need to get over to the main house." _He nodded and he said, "Renesmee, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Can I have an omelet?"

"Yes you can." He said and tapped her nose. He took her out of my arms and took her with him, so I could get dressed.

I got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Renesmee was sitting at the bar on a stool and Edward was at the stove cooking. I went and sat next to Renesmee.

Edward finished cooking about 2 minutes later. He layed her plate down in front of her and sat on the other side of her.

When she was done, I took her into her room and got her dressed. She looked so cute! I put her in a royal blue dress with white slip-ons and I put a matching blue bow in her hair.

We walked out and Edward was waiting at the door for us. I picked Renesmee up and Edward grabbed my hand and we ran to the house.

When we got there, everyone was sitting in the living room when we walked in and Alice said, "Now that they are here, we can discuss what we are going to do."

Edward and I sat on the loveseat and Renesmee sat on my lap. "We need to tell the pack what is going on." Edward said.

"I already called Billy. He wants us to meet Sam and the others where we met them the last time at 2." Carlisle said.

"Should we bring Renesmee?"

"Yes."

"Daddy? What are we going to do? I'm confused." Renesmee said."

"We are going to meet up with the pack and discuss what we are going to do." Edward said.

"Okay."

"Should we go now? It's almost 2." I said.

"Then lets go." Emmett said.


	3. Meeting the Pack

We ran to the field where we met them the last time and I felt weird. The last time I was here was when we were training for Victoria and her army. Now, we are training for Veronica and her army. Also, I felt like Veronica and Victoria could both see us. I knew Victoria couldn't because she wasn't alive any more, but it still felt weird.

We got to the field at exactly 2 and the pack came 3 minutes later. This time they came in their human forms.

"We heard that Victoria had a sister and she is coming here now." Sam said.

"That is right. Apparently, she found out that Victoria was dead and that we killed her, so now she is coming to attack. We called you because we knew you wouldn't just ignore the army." Carlisle said and motioned to Jasper.

He walked forward and said, "You all remember your training, I hope. We will be practicing some more, but not at the moment. This is where we need them to come to, as last time. We have more people and also a newborn of our own", he said looking at me and continued, "Bella will strengthen our team but, she will have to be hidden until the right time."

"What are you going to do about the baby?" Seth asked.

"We don't know yet, we might do what we did the last time, stay up on the mountain. She might catch our scent and come up. If we do that, we want Seth to be up there with us, since he helped us take Riley down the last time." Edward said and by the end, Seth had a huge grin on his face. It was so funny and I didn't know he had dimples. They're cute.

"When are they coming?" Jacob and Quil asked at the same time.

"In about 4 days." Alice said.

"4 days? That's not a lot of time at all." Jared said.

"Yes, I know. But they don't know about our powers. Victoria never told her sister."

"Tomorrow, we will met back here again and discuss our plans for the fight." Carlisle said and we all went our separate ways.

When we were almost home, Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What?" I asked because he had a cocky grin on his face.

"I want to take you and Renesmee somewhere." He said and scooped Renesmee in his arms and put me on his back, just like when I was human.

I started remembering the way there. We were going to our meadow. We had never taken Renesmee their before and we haven't been their since before our wedding.

It took us about 2 minutes to get there and when we got there, Renesmee asked, "Where are we?"

"We, my darling, are at your Mommy and Daddy's meadow. We used to come here all the time." Edward said.

"Wow." She said. The meadow was so pretty. The flowers were all in bloom. I got off of Edward's back and grabbed his arm. Renesmee jumped out of his arms and started running around.

Edward put his arm around me and pulled us to the ground. I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the nose. He laughed and my on my favorite crooked smile.

"Why didn't we ever think to bring her here?" I asked.

"I don't know. But did you ever imagine when the first time I brought you here that we would be here now, married, had a daughter, which we didn't think that was possible, and you'd be like me?"

"Nope." I said and he laughed. He rolled over me and started kissing me. I was so happy I was more durable now. It was about 3 minutes later and Renesmee came over and started shaking Edward.

He rolled off of me pulled us both up, sat me in his lap, and I grabbed Renesmee and put her in my lap.

"It's so pretty, Momma. But, I'm tired and hungry. Can we go home?" She asked.

"Yes we can baby girl." I said. Edward and I stood up and I picked Renesmee up and we left.


	4. The Fight

**(1 Day Before the Fight)**

My wonderful husband and I were in our room lying on our bed, enjoying each others company, when he asked, "What are we going to do about Renesmee?"

"I don't know, I really don't want to take her, but if we have to, then we will. If we do, then we can stay up on the mountain and have Seth with us again, to stay in contact with the pack."

"We could do that, but I really don't want her up there and I know you won't stay here."

"You make me sound bad."

"Nothing I could ever say could make you sound "bad" honey." He said in a sexy voice.

"I don't think right now is the time." I said and he had a sad face. It was so sad, but I wasn't giving in this time.

"Please."

"No."

"Please.."

"No."

"Pretty please, my love." He said and started kissing my neck. I wasn't giving in and I knew he wasn't stopping. I just wish Renesmee would wake up.

All the sudden, I heard my little Renesmee say, "Momma." It seems like my wish came true. I leaped out of Edward's arms and ran to her room.

She was laying on her bed, with tears in her little eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked and scooped her up in my arms.

"I'm scared." She said and I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you scared about, sweetheart?" Edward asked confused because he could read her mind. She had asked me to block her mind, because she wasn't very good at it.

"I'm scared you will get hurt."

"Baby." I said and hugged her close. I sat down on her bed and Edward sat beside me.

"You don't need to worry. We'll be fine. Don't worry. We have the pack helping us." Edward said.

"Still. I don't want to be here, wondering if you'll come back." That broke my heart. Not only because she was worried, but because that was the same thing I thought when Victoria and her army were coming.

I opened my shield to Edward and told him, "_I don't want her to be scared and that just broke my unbeating heart when she said that because that was the same thing I thought too."_

Edward then said, "Baby, we were talking about where you would go during the fight and now I'm thinking that the best place for you to be, is with us. I think your mother would agree."

"Really?"

"Yes, we could stay where your mother and I stayed last time and we'll ask Seth to be with us."

"But, you'll have to be on your very best behavior and listen to everything we say." I said and she nodded her head.

"I love you." She said and hugged us both.

"We love you too." Edward and I said in unison.

"Now, go back to bed." I said.

"Or, you can come in and sleep in our bed." He said.

"Yours." She said and I picked her up and headed to our room.

I layied her down and got on the bed beside her and started brushing my fingers through her curls. Edward layed on the other side and started humming my lullaby to her. I loved that song so much, but I think she needed her own.

I opened my shield and told Edward, _"You need to write her, her own lullaby. She would love that."_ He looked up at me and smiled.

When she was asleep, he came over to me and said really soft, "I'm going to go do what you told me, your right, she would love it. Bring her in the morning to hear it."

**(The Day of the Fight)**

When Renesmee woke up, I brought her to Edward and I sat down on the bench with her my lap. She was kind of confused, but she loved hearing him play. He started playing and she was even more confused because it sounded like mine, but not quite. After a few minutes, she realized that it was for her and she had a big smile on her face.

When he was done, she gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. It was so cute! He had a big smile on his face and he said, "I love you, baby."

We were sitting there, enjoying the moment, when my phone rang. I answered it and it was Alice.

"_Bella, hurry up. Feed Renesmee and get over here."_ She said and hang up. Edward heard and he had already gotten her breakfast and we started heading up to the main house.

About halfway there, I realized we didn't have any blankets or a coat for Renesmee.

"Edward, we don't have anything for Renesmee." I said.

"I know, they already took everything up to where we will be staying until the fight. Alice told me that Veronica and her strongest person was coming up there. His name is Kyle. She couldn't see very well, though, but he and the army are coming sometime around one. She and Kyle will be coming up about five minutes later. Also, she has a blanket for her if she gets cold along the way." He said and we were there. Alice was waiting outside for us and she started complaining about how they have been waiting for us and stuff.

We walked into the house and everyone was ready. "We'll come on. It is already 12:00 and it will take 15 minutes to get up there." Alice said and we left.

We split off when we were almost there and when we got up to the mountain, Seth was already there.

I sat down in the tent with Renesmee and wrapped her up in another blanket. About 45 minutes, just as Alice saw, they came. I put Renesmee on my back.

"You came to do what your sister couldn't. To hurt me and my family." Edward said.

"That's right. She wasn't the smartest, so that's probily why." Veronica said. She looked exactly like Victoria.

"Good luck." I said and told Renesmee to go into the tent. I didn't want her to see this. She already has been scarred for life by seeing the fight with the Volturi. I went and stood with Edward and held his hand.

"Kyle, she is doing exactly what Victoria did with her companion, Riley. She doesn't love you. She is just using you and the entire army to do what her sister couldn't. Just turn around and walk away. I'm sorry she dragged you into this. You were an innocent human with a life to live. You know I'm right. Just turn around and walk away." Edward said.

"Kyle. Don't listen. You know I love you." Veronica said.

Kyle turned and looked at us and said, "If you are both vampires, then why do I hear a heartbeat and smell a human?"

"It's not a human. Though it does smell like one and I do hear a heartbeat." She said.

"It's none of your business." I said.

Then, a gust of wind blew and you could smell Renesmee's scent really well. They smelt it and charged.

Kyle started to charge, then Seth jumped off a rock and pulled him out of the way. Veronica charged at Edward. He grabbed her around the waist and she grabbed him around the neck. He looked at me in the eyes and I could tell he needed help. I ran over there and put my hands around her neck and she let go of Edwards neck and threw me into a tree, which knocked it down.

I heard Renesmee scream and I knew she was scared. Then I heard Edward yell, "BELLA!"

I got up and I ran back over there. I Kyle's dead body lying on the cold ground and then all that was left was Veronica, who was trying to kill my husband. She didn't know that I was there and Edward saw me. I knew this was the perfect time to get her out. Edward knocked her down and I came over and twisted her head off. She lyied there and she looked like a porcerlin doll. Edward took out two lighters and threw them on the dead bodies.

Renesmee came running out of the tent and she leaped into my arms and I held her to my chest. "Are you okay, Momma?"

"Yes, baby, I'm fine."

"Daddy!"

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You both promise?" she asked in a cute little high voice.

"We promise." Edward and I said in unison and Edward came around in front of me. I held her up and we both gave a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"They are done down there too. They said that there was about 15 of them." He said.

Seth came down and said, "We should probily head down there."

"Yeah." I said, "Oh, and by the way, thank you."

"You're welcome, you guys." He said and we ran down there.

When we got down there, everyone was standing around. Alice saw us and said, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." We all said.

"Good. So, I guess we go home now." She said and everyone went their separate ways. Renesmee put her hand to my face and said, _"I'm tired, Momma. Can we go home?"_

"Yes, we can go home and you can sleep for a nice long time." I said and we started running to the cottage.

When we got there, Renesmee had already fallen asleep in my arms. I walked into her room and layed her down on her bed and put her covers over her. Then I looked at her one last time and I realized, something was different about her…


	5. Something's Wrong with Renesmee

I walked into mine and Edward's room and I sat on the bed. He looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Have you noticed how Renesmee hasn't been growing? I mean, she was growing about a half inch every single day and ever since she got sick, she hasn't been growing at all."

"Actually, I have noticed that. Maybe, her growing just slowed down."

"Yeah, maybe… But, I still want to take her to Carlisle when she wakes up just to make sure."

"Okay, we will, honey. Just come here and lay down. She'll be fine. She will probily sleep late, considering today's activities."

"Yeah", I said and crawled into his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too. My beautiful, silly girl." He said I we stayed like that for the rest of the night. Sometimes we said "I love you" and we kissed a couple times.

In the middle of the night, we heard Renesmee screaming. Edward and I ran in there as fast as we could and our baby girl was laying on her bed, crying her little eyes out. Her face and eyes were red and her lip was trembling.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked.

"I had a weally bad dweem, Momma. It was so scary." She said and started crying into my shoulder. My baby girl, having her first nightmare. I couldn't stand this. Someone who was so pure and sweet. Someone who has done nothing wrong. Having to go through all this. The fight with the Volturi, the fight with Veronica and her army, and to top it off, she was having her first nightmare.

"Shhh, shhh, baby. Don't cry. Momma and Daddy are here. Its okay. Do you want to sleep in our room tonight?" Edward said rubbing her back.

"Yes, pweeze." She said between sobs. I carried her into our room and I layed her down on the bed. Edward and I layed down next to her and I rubbed her back while Edward hummed her new lullaby and she fell asleep…

She woke up the next morning around 10 , we got her breakfast and we went over to the main house.

We walked in the front door and I said to Esme who was sitting on the couch reading a book, "Esme, do you know where Carlisle is?"

"He's upstairs in his office, honey." She said.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She said and we walked up stairs.

When we got to Carlisle's office, Edward knocked on the door and we walked in.

"Hello, Edward, Bella, and little Renesmee. What can I do for you?" he said.

"Umm, I noticed that Renesmee hasn't been growing as frequently as she had about 2 weeks ago. We just want to make sure it's that her growing has slowed down and not something else." I said.

He stood up and said, "Of course. I noticed that too. Come this way." He told us to sit down and he came over to us and got down on his knee to look at Renesmee better.

"I might have to take some blood to do some tests if that's alright with you?"

"That's fine." I said. I was kind of worried about Renesmee because she has never had any experience with a needle. I hope she isn't scared of them like I was.

Carlisle got a needle and said, "Renesmee, I want you to look at your Mommy and Daddy. You will feel a slight pinch, or nothing at all. Keep looking at them until I'm done, okay."

"Okay, Grandpa." She said and she turned and looked at us. I saw Carlisle put the needle in her arm and it looked like she didn't feel a thing. That was good.

About 2 minutes later, he told us to go downstairs until he was done. We went down and about 5 minutes later, he called us back up and he said to sit down again. I didn't know if this was good or bad. I looked at Edward and he had a confused look on his face. Carlisle apparently had blocked his mind.

"Well. It looks like when she got sick, it made her vampire side kick in and made her stop growing. She may grow one or two more inches, but she will be like this forever." He said. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know whether to be happy that my baby will stay a baby forever or to be sad that she will never be able to become an adult.

I looked at Edward and he had a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to think either. I opened my shield and said to him, _"We should tell the rest of the family."_

He looked at me, nodded, and we went downstairs.

We went downstairs and Edward called, "Can everyone come in here."

When they were all here, I said, "You all know how Renesmee was sick a couple weeks ago, right?" They nodded.

"Well, her sickness apparently triggered her vampire genes and she has stopped growing." Edward said.

"Do you mean that she is changing into a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"No, she just stopped growing."

"NO!" Rosalie shouted and all heads turned towards her.

"What?" I asked.

"This is all your fault Bella. If you would have been watching her, she wouldn't have gotten sick and we would get to see her as a beautiful young lady and she could have gotten married and had her own family. You ruined it for her. She had a big future and now she's a baby forever. You know I wish you didn't make it. Then I would be a damn better mother than you are." She said and I was crying tearless sobs. I put Renesmee down and ran out of the house.

I heard Edward yelling at Rosalie and then he ran out of the house to me.

"Bella?"

"Over here." I said and he walked over to me.

He pulled me into a tight hug and said, "Love, look at me."

I looked at him and he said, "Don't listen to her. You are the best mother ever. Just ask Renesmee. She loves you so much. She knows you would die for her. She would die for you too. Go back to her. Get her and we'll go home."

"I don't want to. I don't want to see Rosalie."

"Okay, I'll get her. You go back home and I'll be there in a few minutes." He said and left.

He left and I went back to the cottage…


End file.
